1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a peanut roasting apparatus. More particularly, it refers to a removable revolving drum rotating within a stationary drum containing a heating element used to heat or roast various nuts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many different apparatus have been suggested in the prior art for nut or bean roasting apparatus. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,789,428; 2,639,133; 3,146,109; 4,193,758; 4,369,585; 4,901,633. Although all of the apparatus described contain various baskets and devices used for dry roasting beans or seeds of different sorts, none uses an angled removable basket with a heating element below the basket and the basket driven by a single shaft. An improved revolving peanut roasting apparatus for commercial and home use is needed.